Auch ein Anfang
Es war ein prächtiger, warmer Tag an der Küste von Durotar. Der Wind, der vom Meer über das Land wehte, brachte den würzigen Duft der Echoinseln mit sich – die Erinnerung an Dschungel und Geheimnisse, das schwere Aroma der verlorenen Heimat, wegen denen er bei der Trollen des Darkspear Stammes auch „Waga’lai“, „Geschichtenerzähler“, genannt wurde. Auf dem roten Boden von Durotar waren die Schatten der wenigen Wolken dunkle, kühlere Flecken, die langsam über das zerklüftete Land wanderten. Danju Voshin war nervös. Er saß mit seinem neuen Weib Yulani in ihrer kleinen Hütte und atmete so ruhig und tief er konnte, während sie ihm die traditionelle Bemalung für diesen Anlass auflegte. Draußen, gedämpft durch die Tigerfelle vor dem Zugang, murmelten und plapperten zweihundert Einwohner Sen’jins, diskutierten über das Bevorstehende. Danju spürte die Spannung nicht nur in sich, sondern auch in jedem ihrer Laute. „Ich bin fast fertig, mann“, stelle Yulani fest. Ihre Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel, tauchte sie die Klaue noch einmal in den Topf mit der gelben Farbe und begann, seine Bemalung zu vervollständigen. „Du wirst Sieger sein, mein Danju. Das is’ heftig klar.“ „Jo“, bestätigte Danju. „Is so.“ Er war mit seinen Gedanken gar nicht wirklich hier. Die nahe Zukunft, die kommende Stunde, war nur ein dunkler Fleck für ihn. Er dachte an den Kampf, der ihm bevorstand. Er dachte intensiv darüber nach, wie es sein würde, sie zu töten. Danju wusste, was Traditionen bedeuteten. Er wusste auch, der Kampf gegen Marrha war unvermeidlich. Aber Vanak’zin, er war auch nicht loco vor Freude bei dem Gedanken, seine frühere Frau töten zu müssen. Warum hatte sie den Zweikampf gefordert? Marrha war ihm alles in allem ein gutes Weib gewesen. Sie war eine gute Fischerin. Sie hatte ihn gepflegt, als ihn damals das Fieber erwischt hatte. Sie hatte gute Brüste und lachte schön wenn sie froh war. Sie hatte ihm die kleine Ghinzan geboren. Aber er liebte sie nun einmal nicht mehr. Er wollte jetzt Yulani. Und er wollte nicht, dass Marrha all seine Dinge und das Ferkel bekam, nur weil er den Blutbund ihrer Ehe nicht mehr respektieren konnte. Wenn sie so stur war, dann ar es nur recht und billig, ihr einen Speer in die Seite zu hauen. Aber er war wirklich nicht loco vor Freude, bei dem Gedanken eine Frau zu töten, mit der er früher gutes Fookah gemacht hatte. Der Vorhang zur Hütte wurde beiseite gezogen. Meister Gadrin trat durch den Eingang. Als Yulani sah, wen er mit sich brachte, fauchte sie und sprang auf. Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, sie bleckte die Hauer und griff nach dem Messer an ihrem Gürtel. „Raus mit der!“ Gadrin sah sie gelassen an und machte eine alte Geste des Voodoo – und die Trollfrau wich zurück, senke den Kopf und blieb vorerst still. Dann sah der alte Troll Danju an. "Ey. Mann. Die Kleine wollte dich seehn.“ Ghinzan war jetzt sieben Jahre alt. Sie war ein süßes Dingo, vielleicht mit einer etwas zu kleinen Nase um als schön zu gelten, aber vielleicht würde die ja noch wachsen. Das kräftige Kinn hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, die gelben Augen von ihm, Danju. Ihre Mutter hatte sie für diesen Tag in ein blaues Wickelkleid gehüllt und ihr Haar zu unzähligen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten. Ghinzan Jippa sah nicht glücklich aus: Sie hatte geweint und tat es noch immer ein bisschen. Tränen waren auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht verschmiert, ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Sie tat Danju leid, obwohl – oder gerade weil? – er bald nicht mehr ihr Vater sein würde. Nach dem Kampf würde er andere Kinder bekommen und Ginzhan würde bei denen aufwachsen, die eben gerade ein Mädchen für die Arbeit gebrauchen konnten. Er spürte Yulanis wütenden Blick auf sich, als er Ghinzan ansprach. „Ey Kid’do, mann. Was machste hier? Is keine gute Zeit.“ Danju wusste, dass der Kampf bald beginnen würde. Die Tänzer und Sänger machten draußen inzwischen einen Riesenkrach. Ghinzans Anblick machte ihn tieftraurig, aber er hätte nicht einmal sagen können warum. „Wollte was sag’n“, schniefte das Mädchen. Sie zitterte ein bisschen und lehnte sich halb an Gadrins Bein, der neben ihr hockte. „Dann sag’s, oh key? Mach 'n bisschen schneller, Petita.“ Das Mädchen holte schluchzend Luft und sagte mit ihrer piepsigen, hohen Stimme: „Musst du geg’n Mo kämpf’n? Kannst du nich’ mitkommen zu ihr, mann…?“ Ghinzan wurde am Ende sehr leise, so als würde sie selber merken, dass diese Frage keine einfallsreiche Strategie war, um ihren Vater vom Zweikampf abzubringen. Danju warf Gadrin einen Blick zu. „Ey altah, wieso bringst du die Welpe her heh? Ich will meine Töpfe, mann. Ich werd nich kneif’n weil Mharra das Kid’do schickt.“ „Is nich so, dass sie das getan hätte Danju'voshin. Die Kleine hat keine Ruhe gegeben, mann“, erklärte der Alte mit seiner tiefen, kratzigen Stimme und lachte leise. „Und einer von euch stirbt gleich. Sie sollte euch beide vorher nochmal seehn. Oder meinste sie hat kein Recht dazu? Tazz’dingo?“ Ghinzan löste sich von Gadrin und ging ein paar Schritte auf Danju zu. Als Yulani nach vorne kommen und sie treten wollte, packte er sein neues Weib am Arm und stieß sie zurück. Während Yulani gegen die Zeltwand fiel und wütend knurrend stürzte, war das verweinte Mädchen direkt vor ihn getreten. Sie öffnete die Faust und hielt ihm eine glänzende Muschelschale entgegen. „Ich hol dir so viele wie du willst, Papa’do“, schluchzte sie hoffnungsvoll. Danju biss die Hauer zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich vor die Kleine. Er legte ihr eine Klaue auf die Schulter und sah sie fest an. Er sprach mit einer Andeutung von Sanftheit in der Stimme. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun - die Kleine tat ihm leid. „Ich will deine Mo nich’ mehr, Ghinzan. Ich hab' jetz' ein neues Weib. Dich und Mharra verstoß' ich, so is' das nunmal. Du bis' nich' mehr meine Tochter." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Und deine Mo’ is' dumm und stur, sie will alles Zeug haben weil sie wütend auf mich is' und sie fordert sogar das Schwein. Ich wil aberl auch alles Zeugs haben, kommt das bei dir an?. Das da will ich nich.“ Er zeigte abfällig auf die Muschel. Ghinzan weinte sehr leise. Sehr leise und sehr bitterlich. „Is so, Pe’tita: Deine Mo’ is’ stur. Ich bin auch stur. Wenn’s keine Einigung gibt, kämpft man. Das is’ der Weg der Darkspear, mann. Das is’ wichtig, weil so die Stark’n den Ton angeb’n. Du musst kapier’n, mann: Heulen und jammern ändert nix an dem was die Zukunft bringt. Is so. Heulen und Jammern is’ keine Hilfe. Du nimmst das Schicksal nich. Es nimmt dich." Er sah ihr an, dass sie tatsächlich etwas von dem, was er sagte, verstand und fügte hinzu: "Du beschämst bloß dich und deine Mo', wenn du hier verheult angerannt kommst. Du willst doch keine Schande sein? Du willst doch stark sein, aye? Wie 'ne echte Darkspear?“ Die Tränen rollten noch, aber das Schluchzen hörte auf. Ghinzan beobachtete ihren ehemaligen Vater sehr aufmerksam. Ihre Augen sahen direkt in seine und ihre Miene wurde ein wenig ruhiger. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Gadrin kam zu dem Mädchen, nahm es auf den Arm und ging mit ihr aus der Hütte. Sie nahm den Blick nicht von Danju, bis sie hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war. Danju wandte sich seinem neuen Weib zu und nickte. Yulani war wütend, das sah er. Er nahm sich Schild und Speer und trat ebenfalls zum Ausgang. „Ich weiß, mann", stellte er abschließend fest. "Ich denk manchmal zuviel nach. Sei zufrieden, die Kleine is' weg.“ Draußen auf dem Platz bildeten die Einwohner Sen’jins einen breiten Ring aus Leibern, in dem gerade noch die Priester und Doktoren getanzt und Schweiß in Strömen auf den Boden vergossen hatten. Der Geruch von Trollkraut lag in der Luft. Die Menge wurde fast still, als Danju den Ring betrat, den die Trolle bildeten. Auf der anderen Seite, 30 Schritte entfernt wartete Marrha. Ihr sehniger, untersetzter Körper wurde lediglich von einer Weste und einem Ledenschurz bedeckt, am einen Arm trug sie einen leichten Rundschild, in der anderen Hand hielt sie eine schwere Keule. Meister Gadrin nickte aus der Mitte des Platzes beiden Kämpfern zu und rief: „Oh key ihr Typos!“ Es wurde endgültig still. „Ich sag nich’ viel. Ihr wisst alle, was geht! Marrha Jippa will nicht, dass Danju Voshin 'n anderes Weib nimmt. Und sie will den Besitz. Das is' heftig, aber es gibt dazu 'ne Tradition. Und daher klären diese zwei Typos das jetz' vor den Augen der Loa. “ Er stieß den rituellen Stab mit dem daran befestigten Schädel seines Vorgängers auf den Boden und zog sich seitwärts aus dem Ring zurück. „Startet ab, ihr Typos!“ Es war heiß. Es war still. Der Duft der Echoinseln erschien Danju würziger und intensiver denn je. Irgendwo in der Ferne rasselte ein Skorpid. Er hatte keine Lust, gegen sein altes Weib zu kämpfen. Keine Lust. Absolut keine Lust. Er dachte daran, wie sie nachts manchmal gestöhnt hatte, und die Lust verging ihm noch mehr. Wie würde es sich anhören, wenn er sie DIESES Mal zum Stöhnen brachte...? Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Sie war viel kleiner als er und so dünn. Er hatte immer mal wieder mit den anderen Männern gejagt, aber sie war stehts nur Fischerin gewesen. Er würde sie umbringen, und es würde sogar leicht sein. Er verfluchte sie für ihre Dummheit. Als sie aufeinander zugingen, versuchte er zu erkennen, was für ein Gesicht sie machte. Die Bemalung war zu dicht. Er konnte es nicht sehen. Jetzt waren sie nur noch ein paar Schritt voneinander entfernt. „Ey, Baby…“ Sie machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, tauchte seitlich an ihm vorbei und schlug mit der Keule zu. Danju schützte sich mit dem Schild, es krachte laut, er drehte sich mit ihr. Sie ging wieder ein paar Schritt auf Abstand. „Ey, pass auf… meinste nich'…“ Fumarrha täuschte nach links an und sprang nach rechts, auf ihn zu, stieß sich vom Boden ab… er brachte den Schild und den Speer hoch und wurde zurückgeschleudert, als sie die Keule auf ihn niedersausen ließ. Sie verletzte sich an der Spitze des Speeres, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie trieb ihn jetzt vor sich her, noch drei Schläge krachten in kurzer Folge auf den Schild, bevor er sie mit dem Holm der Lanze an der Seite traf und wegstoßen konnte. Sie war konzentriert und verfoohkt wütend. Danju konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie benutzte ihren Schild überhaupt nicht... er wollte zustoßen, konnte es aber nicht. Staub war aufgewallt. Sie schwitzten beide. Atmeten schwer. Sie blutete leicht am Schenkel, sein Arm tat weh. Sie umkreisten und belauerten sich. Danju traf eine Entscheidung. „Baby, hör zu mann! Muss doch alles nich’ sein, aye? Kannst die Häfte von dem Kram haben, mann. Auch wenn's unüblich is'.'“ Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er es sagte. Aber er sah die Wirkung, die es auf Marrha hatte. Sie blieb stehen. Sah ihn erstaunt an. Öffnete verwundert den Mund. Danju lächelt sie an. „Was meinste, is das nich' besser als wenn wir…“ Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, seine Arme auf Trollart hängen zu lassen – ein dummer Fehler, der seine Deckung öffnete. Marrha riss ihren Waffenarm nach oben und schleuderte die Keule… Danjus Augen weiteten sich, er versucht überrascht auszuweichen und spürte, wie ihn die schwere Waffe traf, gegen seine Kehle schmetterte und ihn zurück schleuderte. Etwas knirschte. Die Welt drehte sich. Er fiel. Blut war in seiner Kehle. Staub auf der Bemalung. Danju versuchte zu atmen, aber sein Hals war... verstopft? Er versuchte etwas zu sagen und nur ein jämmerliches Pfeifen kam heraus. Er fühlte sich schwach. Seine Frau kam mit unberührtem Gesicht auf ihn zu. Sie hielt Abstand, bis sie die Keule wieder aufgehoben hatte – und ging dann auf ihn zu. Umkreiste ihn. Danju Voshin begriff noch immer nicht, was gerade passiert war. Er rang nach Luft und presste beide Hände an seinen Hals. Er war eher verwundert als ängstlich. Während seine Frau hinter ihn trat, blieb sein Blick an dem kleinen Mädchen in der ersten Reihe der Zuschauer hängen. Ghinzan Jippa umklammerte die Muschelschale so fest mit ihrer kleinen Klaue, dass ein wenig Blut zwischen den geschlossenen Fingern hervor tropfte. Aber ihr Gesicht wirkte unbeteiligt. Gelassen. Sie sah Danju direkt in die Augen, während sie die Klaue öffnete und die Muschel zu Boden fallen ließ. Als Mharrha Jippa hinter dem knieenden Danju die Keule hob, wünschte der sich, er hätte nicht so viel nachgedacht. "Ich will alles, Typo", knurrte sie entschlossen. "Nich nur die Hälfte. So is das Busi'ness, mann." Marrhas Schlag saß perfekt. ---- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Der Stamm der Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Category:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm